Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 37 - Clouds
"Gavin wins it for Ray by erecting the tower on Ray's place." ~ Geoff "Gavin... Delay of Game... There's some f***ing issue going on with the Lads." ~ Michael Let's Play Minecraft: Episode 37: Clouds. is the thirty-seventh episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series. In this episode the Achievement Hunters play a game of Clouds Appearances *Geoff Ramsey (not competing) *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Michael Jones *Ryan Haywood *Gavin Free Summary When the scene appears the Achievement Hunters, minus a flying Geoff on commentary, are on a platform well into the sky. That platform, with eight beds in it, is the starting platform for the clouds course. Geoff begins by explaining the rules of the game. The Hunters participating are to traverse a course of small platforms made of either white wool or ice to the larger platform where the Tower of Pimps stands, disassemble it, ride down a waterfall flanked by cactus, and re-erect the tower on the smooth stone space to the right of the sign that bears their name. (One sign, indicating Ray's place, says #DantheMan on it, as a reference to Dan Gruchy of the Slow Mo Guys). A line of blue wool a few paces from the starting box is called the safety line, meaning no hitting before that line. The starting box also contains a chest with a few bows inside, and another chest a ways into the course holds ten arrows. First person to erect the Tower of Pimps twice wins the competition. However, the course is to be run in third-person mode, increasing the difficulty, and on occasion clouds obscure parts of the course making it even tougher (hence the name Clouds). After Ray's customary starting shout of "Llllllllllllllllet's Play!" the game is on. Gavin is last across the safety line, and within seconds Michael misses a jump and is the first actual in-competition death. First kill of the competition is induced as Ryan and Jack collide, resulting in Jack falling to his death. Ryan soon falls himself, as seen on cameraman/commentator Geoff's screen (Geoff, who's not running the course, is in first-person for cameraman purposes), along with Gavin. At another point three Hunters (Ryan, Gavin, and Michael in that order) die in a span of four seconds. As Geoff changes his camera angle to a ways above the course Michael falls to his death again. Ryan soon scores his second bunce-fueled kill, this time knocking Gavin off from behind, seconds after Ray falls on his own due to a missed jump. (Everyone missed a boatload of them). Jack is then shown to be near the chest with the ten arrows in it. Ray eventually jumps off going for the wrong cloud, and Gavin then smacks Michael off. As Jack deals with an interfering cloud Ray whacks Ryan off after surviving an attempt with the roles reversed. Gavin then overshoots a jump (he actually landed on the ice block he was aiming for, he just had too much forward momentum and slipped off, landing close to a water pool with a sheep nearby). Jack eventually gets himself into a pickle and winds up jumping off, handing the lead to the battle between Michael and Ray. Ray then falls to his death, joined by Ryan and Michael seconds later. Ray, while yelling about a cloud blocking his vision, is bopped from behind by Gavin and falls to his death. Ryan tries to knock Jack off but, like his earlier attempt with Ray, it is him who is knocked off the course. Michael is then shown to be well in the lead, and then Geoff scares the heck out of him when he enters Michael's screen from the left side. Michael then hits a junction where he can't decide which way to go; Gavin suggests he jump off and die as Ryan just so happens to make that same move a ways behind him, and then Ray knocks Gavin off. Michael, once the screen returns to him, is shown to have made a miscue and is pretty much stuck; Geoff suggests backtracking, and while Michael does that he misses a jump and falls to his death; Jack inherits the lead. As Gavin traverses the icy shortcut Ray suddenly finds himself on it thanks to an off-screen hit from Ryan, and is then knocked off by Gavin from behind. Jack then hits a directional dilemma of his own and is knocked off by Ryan. Gavin then tries to bunce Ray off again, but fails; Ray eventually succeeds in knocking Gavin off, just not directly due to his counterstrike. While dealing with a cloud in his screen Ryan falls off a block; fortunately another block is there to catch him after falling only three or four blocks of height. He eventually finds himself in a dilemma similar to the one where Michael had to backtrack and fell off, as Michael bunces Gavin just after crossing the safety line. Ryan's attempt to backtrack ends like Michael's had, in a missed jump and a fall to his death. Gavin tries to knock Michael off but ends up falling to his own death instead, and Ryan falls to his own seconds later. Ray is then shown in the area where Michael and Ryan both had issues, and he eventually makes a miscue of his own that leads to him falling to his death. Gavin tries to catch Michael and knock him off, but misses a jump and dies from fall damage; his try is semi-successful as Michael ends up missing a jump himself and he falls to his death. Ray ends up falling himself after overshooting a jump and the screen then pans to Team Nice Dynamite fighting at some point in the course. Gavin ends up winning the fight, knocking Michael off. As Gavin tries to advance along the course an arrow, shot by Jack, hits him in the back and knocks him off. Ryan then makes it to the Tower, and Jack shoots Michael off. Ryan ends up winning the first round. Before round two begins Ryan knocks Gavin off the starting platform (Gavin says he ended up near the Fishing Village), and once Geoff begins the round Jack misses the first possible jump. First bunce of the round is by Gavin, as he knocks Ryan off a couple paces past the blue safety line. Gavin gets some distance by way of a combination of his speed and a few miscues by the opposition, but he falls off two jumps into the icy shortcut. Jack then knocks Michael off, and Gavin misses a jump to try and bunce him off. Ryan then knocks both Michael and Gavin off, with a missed jump by Jack in between. Ryan manages to knock off Jack (with help from Gavin, whom Jack was chasing) and Gavin, falling to his own death seconds later; before all this happened Ray fell off himself claiming Geoff made him nervous. Geoff then pans his camera angle to looking up from below and is almost hit by a falling Jack. As Ray tries to decide on his next move Ryan shows up and bunces him. Michael makes a jump then immediately walks too far backwards and falls to his death. As Ryan tries to map out his next move Gavin shows up, having taken the icy shortcut; Ryan knocks Gavin off. Ray and Michael fall off in the same general area, and then Ryan misses a jump himself. Gavin then goes for the shortcut but is promptly knocked off by Jack. Ryan then knocks Michael off from behind. Gavin then falls short trying a jump too big while leading. Ray then knocks Michael off on the final stretch, and eventually wins the round (Gavin buncing Jack before the safety line, claiming he momentarily forgot the rules). As soon as round three begins the first jump is missed again, this time by Michael. Gavin misses his second too-big jump, as Ryan and Ray (The R & R Connection) navigate the early reaches of the course. Both of them eventually fall to their death seconds apart, Ryan on his own accord and Ray via Gavin buncing him. Ray eventually reaches the end again, but on a split-screen with the Achievement Hunter office, aimed at Ray, it is assumed Gavin causes Ray to fall off at the end of the course. Ryan then reaches the end, but while trying to stop Michael he ends up breaking the block Michael was on, forcing a restart. On the restart, Gavin misses a jump prior to the safety line, and then Jack and Michael fall almost simultaneously. Michael eventually reaches the final long jump, but fails to sprint pre-jump and falls to his death. He does so again at the icy shortcut while trying to chase Ray, while Jack has reached the chest with ten arrows in it and is having visibility issues due to a block he's standing next to. Jack shoots Ray mid-jump and while Ray survives, he hits the dilemma faced by Ryan and Michael in round one and jumps off. Gavin misses a jump and almost hits a sheep on his fatal hard landing. While leading and shooting at the same time Jack knocks Michael off (Michael landing on top of a tree, of which a few deaths were the landing point). Jack then hits the trickiest section of the course, with a cloud in his way. He eventually reaches the tower. Gavin lands near Ryan and is bunced off when he turns around as Jack deals with knocking the obsidian block down. Michael misses the final long jump and punches his desk in a rage as evidenced by the shaking camera. Jack ends up winning the round thanks to Michael's fatal miscue. In round four the first player-induced fatality is Ray, shot in the back by Jack from a distance. Jack then causes Gavin to fall off, but not by direct impact this time. Michael gets near the end but hits his round one dilemma again and eventually falls off, having been passed by Ray in the process. Ray mines down the tower and goes down the cactus chute, Gavin hot on his tail. As Ray begins to erect the tower Gavin suddenly shows up, armed with a diamond pickaxe, and knocks Ray out of the capture point, resulting in the gold blocks being over the fence; Ray had placed the obsidian base by then. By the time Gavin re-enters the arena and stands on the pre-placed obsidian block Ray jumps on him and nicks his batteries, causing Michael to call Gavin for 'Delay of Game'. Gavin then successfully builds the tower, but after he does so Geoff reveals that Gavin has just won it for Ray (Gavin's place was two signs to the left of Ray's, the facts Ray's sign said #DantheMan and the obsidian block had been pre-placed before Gavin bunced Ray out of the arena fooled Gavin). The in-game scene ends with Ray mining down the tower from Ryan's block in Downtown Achievement City and re-erecting it on his own (dirt) block before causing a rose shower. The actual video ends with a long trek from the main Achievement Hunter office to Ryan's desk where the miniature tower stood (Ray doing some kung-fu moves en route), picking up the tower (minus the obsidian base), a return trek to the main Achievement Hunter office (with Ray cartwheeling once) and then putting the tower on his miniature dirt block. Trivia *Ray becomes the fourth person to physically attack Gavin, in an attack that includes nicking Gavin's batteries, causing Michael to call Gavin for an actual NFL/NHL penalty, 'Delay of Game' *This is the first time someone has won a competition for someone else, as Gavin is tricked by Ray's having placed the obsidian before he was killed by Gavin and Ray's sign saying #DantheMan *This is one of Ray's last pre-Slice of Hell victories, as the myriad of hidden cake dispensers are claimed to have taken away Ray's ability to win the Tower of Pimps *Clouds is one of the few Let's Plays in Minecraft to return later on, here well into the 200s before the near-permanent shift to the 42-part Sky Factory as Clouds X. Clouds X has more traps, four paths each leading to a lone block and not the full tower, and Jeremy Dooley having taken over Ray's desk. Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Let's Play Category:Episodes Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Achievement Hunter